EonWarriors: The Frozen Lake
by Shaystorm
Summary: Warriors and Pokémon crossover. Inspired by Icekit's Anguish by Sonicskrewdriver. In a region where humans are a distant memory, six clans of Eevee and Eeveelutions live in almost peace. However, something is stirring up the Clans and it's up to Lillypaw and Snowpaw to travel to the furthest regions of Eonis to find and rid it of the source. Currently accepting OCs.


**Hey, people Shaystorm here with my second Pokémon Crossover. This time with Warriors. So, as copyright laws say, I have to do this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, Warriors, Harry Potter, Digimon, Eragon, Animorphs, Spyro, Lego, Smiggle, Total Drama, American Dragon: Jake Long, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Madagascar, Red, Red 2, The Legend of GaHoole, The Wolves of the Beyond, The Dragon Orb Series, all of Roald Dahl's collective works, Rise of the Guardians orThe Lion King and NEVER will. :( But I do own my plush Zorua =D  
**

**This is the Allegiances and the first Chapter, cause it wasn't long enough for a whole separate chapter. **

**So here it is:**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**FALLSCLAN**

**Leader**: Aquastar- Vaporeon (female)

**Deputy**: Blizzardfang -Glaceon (male)

Apprentice, Coldpaw (male)

Medicine- Riverkelp- Vaporeon (male)

**Warriors**

Lakefins- Vaporeon (female)

Snowclaw- Glaceon (male)

Apprentice, Iciclepaw (female)

Shellpelt- Vaporeon (male)

Sparklestorm- Vaporeon (female)

Frozenshard- Glaceon (Male)

Hydrowave- Vaporeon (Female)

Apprentice, Oceanpaw (female)

Whitecloud- Glaceon (male)

Rainwhisper-Vaporeon (male)

Hailpelt-Glaceon (female)

Lotuslilly-Vaporeon (female)

Apprentice, Tidepaw (male)

Frostclaw-Glaceon (female)

Reedwisker-Vaporeon (male)

Apprentice, Coralpaw (female)

Icescar-Glaceon (male)

Acidflood-Vaporeon (female)

Vaporstrike- Vaporeon (male)

**Apprentices**

Coldpaw -Glaceon (male)

Iciclepaw -Glaceon (female)

Oceanpaw -Vaporeon (female)

Coralpaw-Vaporeon (female)

Tidepaw-Vaporeon (female)

**Queens**

Frostflower- Glaceon, expecting Iceshard's kits

Aurora- Vaporeon, has Reedwisker's kits: Bubblekit, Soakkit, Spiritkit, Fallskit, Sharkkit and Muddykit

Silverripple- Glaceon, has Rainwhisper's kits: Lillykit, Snowkit, Pebblekit

**Elders**

Brokenice-Glaceon (male)

Crystalclaws-Glaceon (female)

Bluespout-Vaporeon (male)

**FLAMECLAN**

**Leader**: Blitzstar-Flareon (male)

**Deputy**: Fastblaze, Flareon (male)

**Medicine**: Brightflare-Flareon (female)

Apprentice, Quickpaw- Flareon (female)

**Warriors**

Pyrobooster-Flareon (male)

Apprentice, Magmapaw-Flareon (female)

Lavaburst-Flareon (male)

Blacksmoke-Flareon (female)

Apprentice, Flashpaw (female)

**SHOCKCLAN**

**Leader**: Thunderstar-Jolteon (male)

**Deputy**: Gyrobullet- Jolteon (female)

**MOONCLAN**

**Leader**: Nightstar-Umbreon (male)

**Deputy**: Moonglow-Umbreon (female)

**LEAFCLAN**

**Leader**: Vinestar-Leafeon (female)

**Deputy**: Cricketbuzz- Leafeon (male)

**Warriors**

Seedbullet-Leafeon (male)

Apprentice, Cherrypaw- Leafeon (female)

Sunwarmth- Leafeon (female)

Apprentice, Scizzorpaw- Leafeon (male)

Daisypetal-Leafeon (female)

**SUNCLAN**

**Leader**: Dawnstar- Espeon (female)

**Deputy**: Pinkbow -Sylveon (female)

**Warriors**

Luckcharm- Sylveon (female)

Sunrise -Espeon (male)

Brightheart -Sylveon (male)

Eclipse -Espeon (female)

Trinket -Espeon (female)

**CLANLESS EEVEE AND EONS**

Zeus- Jolteon (male)

Poseidon - Vaporeon (male)

Hades - Umbreon (male)

Sola - Espeon (female)

Sakura - Leafeon (female)

Volcano - Flareon (female)

Booster - Flareon (male)

**OTHER POKEMON**

Starwings- Ledidan, lives with Mewna and Flicker near the coast (male)

Mewna - Meowth, lives with Starwings and Flicker near the coast (female)

Flicker - ?, lives with Mewna and Starwings near the coast. (?)

Moonclaw- Absol, loner (male)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

When Silverripple, a new FallsClan queen, awoke, she was lying on the floor of the Nursery Den. It was a nest made of reeds that lay on the edge of FallsClan Island, where the FallsClan camp was located.

Aurora and Frostflower, other queens, padded over as to her as she picked herself off the reedy ground.

'You have two daughters and a son.' Said Aurora.

'Let me see them.' whispered Silverripple.

Rainwhisper, Silverripple's mate, carried over three little Eevee kits. 'What shall we name them?' he asked.

Silverripple looked at the kits, and said, 'I'll name them Snowkit, Lillykit and Pebblekit.'

* * *

'FallsClan! Attack!' cried Snowkit as she and her nestmates play-fought.

The three Eevee tussled in the Nursery Den. Pebblekit pinned Lillykit down, but she rolled over and landed on top of him. Snowkit unsheathed her little Eevee claws and pawed her brother, who rolled onto her and swiped at her belly.

'Look! The apprentices are back!' called Lillykit. She ran over to the entrance to the Nursery as four Glaceon and six Vaporeon melted out of the water onto the island. The little siblings ran over to the bank, looking adoringly at the Apprentices.

Iciclepaw looked back at them and said, 'You ready to learn some battle moves, kits?'

'Yep!' All three cried in unison.

* * *

'Why are there only Vaporeon and Glaceon in FallsClan?' asked Pebblekit.

Silverripple looked down on her kits, and said, 'Glaceon and Vaporeon are the only Eons that can swim. We need to be able to swim to reach FallsClan Island and our camp.'

'Iciclepaw said that she her family's tradition was to evolve into Glaceon. Will we have to do that?' asked Lillykit.

'In our family,' said Silverripple, 'we have no tradition, so when you are apprenticed, you may become a Vaporeon or a Glaceon.'

'Why do we evolve when we're apprentices?' said Snowkit.

'Because as part as Apprentice training, we learn to use our elemental powers.'

'Look, Daddy!' cried Lillykit as their father, Reedwhisker, approached the Nursery with a Basculin.

'Hey, kits. I brought you some fresh kill to try.' Reedwhisker said, placing the Basculin on the bottom of the reed-covered floor.

The little Eevee approached the dead fish Pokémon cautiously. Silverripple nudged them forward with her nose.

Pebblekit sniffed it, and took a bite from the stomach. Lillykit and Snowkit followed Pebblekit and took a bite. The fish was gone in seconds.

* * *

'Lillykit! Lillykit! Wake up! We're getting apprenticed today!'

Snowkit nudged Lillykit anxiously. 'Wake up!' she echoed.

'I'm up, I'm up!' cried Lillykit. She opened her eyes to see the interior of the Nursery. But not only that ...

'It's still dark, Snowkit!'

* * *

'What are they like, Suicune?'

'Like normal Eevee kits, Raikou.'

'Can they complete their destiny?' said the being known as Raikou

'It is too early for that,' said Suicune gently, 'Let them enjoy their kithood for now.'

'They may be kits, but they have a special destiny.' said a new voice.

'Entei, I should have known.' said Suicune, 'When was it you began taking interest in kits?'

'Since the prophesied were born! You know the prophecy. They have an important destiny.' replied Entei.

'Still, they are only kits. Leave them in peace for the moment.' replied Suicune.

* * *

**And there you have it! If you have an OC, Please leave a Name, Gender and Species. No humans in fic.**

**Please Review. If you like Harry Potter, check out my other fic. **

**Goodbye for now,**

**ShayStorm**

**UPDATE: I have added in OC's from readers and removed all fake Pokemon. Also added genders. **


End file.
